Mobile devices including smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) are ubiquitous. Users of these mobile devices frequently wish to print (i.e., generate a hardcopy) various types of electronic documents (EDs). However, as the mobile devices are generally not physically connected to a printer and are often used in public spaces, it can be difficult for the users to actually find a printer and print the EDs.
Further, mobile device users are frequently in transit to various destinations. A user may wish to print an ED at his destination, or at some location along his planned route before the destination is reached. However, the mobile device user is unaware as to the location of public printers, especially public printers having the desired or necessary features (e.g., color printing, duplex printing, three-hole punching, specific fonts, etc.) to correctly generate a hardcopy of the ED. Regardless, many mobile device users still wish to print EDs from their mobile devices while in transit.